Legacy of the Zan Kyuu
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: They have been called many things; Conquerors. Pariah. Monsters. Tyrants. None of which can be proved or disproved. For years, their purpose - their very existence - was lost to the annals of history. But now, through the fateful birth of Namizake Naruto, they will return. NaruxHina. Co-written with 'Craine'


_**Naruto**_

_**LEGACY OF THE ZAN KYUU.**_

* * *

_** Five years, you guys. We've been pending this godforsaken story for five. Years. Countless plotlines. Infuriating hold-offs. All for this single glorious moment, the moment where the combined insanities of Dragon Legend of Drake, and Craine put our ultimate project into fruition. Our writing skills have evolved beyond the mediocrity that crippled us in the past. And now its finally time to deliver. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls; we... have returned.**_

_** We bring you the Legacy of the Zan Kyuu.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Cherished Existence

* * *

"We are gathered here today... to pay homage."

There was only silence for his response, tense, wayward eyes serenading him, watching him. He almost wanted to look away, unable to meet their gaze, unable to bare the thought of what reflected from those glistening, sorrowful eyes. Did they see a coward, standing before them with words that hung dauntingly from his throat? Or did they see a fool, scrounging for an excuse to justify his existence... when the man in the coffin behind him could not.

"We are gathered here today... to celebrate the man who saved us. The man who saved me." He cursed his weakness, having to mask his uneven tone with a stern glare. "The man who saved my family."

It would be wrong to admit his relief brought from the sounding gong, ushering the closed eyes of his audience. It would be wrong to admit his desire to simply vanish. His cerulean eyes hardened, straining to convey the strength that his people desperately needed.

"This man, this... savior, died with the respect of his kin. Died with the resolve that breathed life into a dying country. He died for us."

It became easier, he realized, to speak these words. Found it easier to return the gazes of the people who came to revere him. But it was still so cold, still so empty. And he could only see a failure in his own reflection.

"He was a leader." The gong sounded.

"He was a warrior." The gong sounded.

"He... He was a friend." Again, the gong sounded.

He chewed his lip, having caught the tears teetering at his eyes. Then a gentle hand caressed his shoulder, inviting, loving. He needn't speculate, for he knew he would always have the owner of that hand. His beautiful wife. He reached for her hand, squeezing it, as though to ensure it's stay.

"We are gathered here today to remember Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The God of Shinobi."

He turned from those tearful, damnable eyes, prepared to finish the ceremony. One final act. One final look at eyes, forever closed, at a smile forever present.

He lifted his index and middle fingers, "Masatsu!" he shouted.

There, fighting the inexplicable urge to ask forgiveness, Namikaze Minato watched the coffin set ablaze, flames licking the air, and swallowing the man within.

"Rest in peace, Old Friend."

* * *

"He did it for us, you know." Her words were gentle, like a lulling song. Yet, Minato only winced, feeling unworthy of his wife's embrace.

He wanted to believe her. If it could rid him of the hole in his chest, Minato could believe _anything_, really. But even then, as he lay a white rose upon Sandaime's Memorial altar, he found little comfort in those kind words.

"Kushina... I-"

"No. No more." Kushina's eyes were beckoning, desperate to find her husband's old flare. "He would have never let you go through with it. You know that."

"It was my duty as Hokage, not his." Minato jerked his head away, again unable to meet any sort of gaze. "It was my duty as a father."

Kushina's tender hand guided Minato's face to hers. "Your duty as Hokage is to your people, to be alive. Your duty as a father, is to your son. And to me. Hiruzen understood that, Minato," she said.

Somehow, Minato summoned the audacity to smile, not just for his wife's authoritative tone, but for the bundle of joy stirring awake within a cushioned basket. It would be easy to turn it all over on himself, Minato considered. Easy to remember just how much Sandaime had salvaged with his sacrifice. Easy to recall the words spoken at his funeral, what's more, easy to believe them. And perhaps, with a woman that adored him, and a healthy baby boy, it could get easier. _Maybe_.

"I love you. You know that, right?" The words seemed almost strange coming out of his mouth. A thought that broadened his unsanctioned smile.

"Show me." Kushina grinned.

Oh, he showed her, alright. And so did his mouth. And his tongue. Somewhere, between the breathless laughter, and infantile moans, Minato and Kushina resolved that such activities where improper in front of their son. And the Memorial.

"You know? If I wasn't already contemplating suicide from his crying, I'd request a sympathy bang," Minato commented.

Kushina latched unto her husband's shoulder, and lifted the basket containing their pride and joy. "I don't know, Minato. I think Naruto would love a partner in crime." her smile edged.

Minato's cerulean eyes met Kushina's, glimmering indigo beckoning him closer. Kushina needn't tell, and Minato needn't ask. He took his spitting image from the basket, relishing in alien emotions he never knew existed. There was fear grinding Minato's joints, every twitch of his limbs were as careful and calculated as his shuddering breaths. It hadn't sunk in yet. As sure as the dryness on tongue, Minato was sure it hadn't sunk in. He was a father. And, by God, the only thing tearing through his head was the horrible thought of dropping his son.

Kushina could only giggle at her husband's rigid posture, reminiscent of the first time he'd held Naruto. He was wide open for a snide remark, Kushina realized, but could only bring herself to capture her boys in a tender embrace. And just like that, a smile broke across Minato's face. Opportunity shined.

"Hey Kushina?" Minato whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hold on..."

Of course, Minato knew that he would likely sleep on the couch for a week, but the hilarity of his wife's bulging eyes could only compare to her raspy shouts when yellow light flickered around them.

"Minato! Don't you da-" and then they were gone.

* * *

With his son wrested from his grip, Minato could only stand at the door to his home, scrounging for a legitimate excuse for his crime. "Oh, come on, I needed some cheering up over here! It wasn't that bad." A cold shoulder, and the door slammed in his face, were Minato's only answers.

He slouched over and sighed. "I expected the couch, not the dog house," Minato muttered.

A part of him thought he deserved it, knowing full well how much Kushina hated being 'Yellow Flashed'. But seeing the look on her face? Seeing the steamy blush trail on those smooth cheeks? Knowing how hard he would make it up to her in a few months? Only one phrase could justify it all.

"Worth it."

Minato allowed a moment of silence, his eyes turned to the night sky. "Thank you, Jiji. You made sure I kept my family... and that they kept me," he said, a sad smile finding his lips.

He stared back at the door, the back of his head suddenly very itchy. He couldn't remember the last time he had to apologize for having a little fun. But as he turned the doorknob, he figured that he'd be doing a lot more of that.

"Kushina?" Minato called into his home. "Come on, you're not really mad at me, are ya?"

Then his eyes sharpened at a jarring, frigid rush, his breath suddenly visible. Every ear-keening alarm in his head told him to arm his kunai, but he could only stand at his door step, frozen before the darkness swallowing his home. He shuddered against the cold, struggling to fight his immobility.

"_What is this?_" Minato thought, his teeth chattering ever so lightly.

Only the distant, whimpers pushed Minato's legs forward, steadfast into the cold darkness.

With each worried step, with each shaky breath, the darkness consumed him bit by bit. His instincts told him to stop but the continued whimpers wouldn't allow it. When he reached the stairs, he grit his teeth, using his formidable powers of self-control to stop his shaking limbs. He stared into the void above, swallowing the bitter dryness in his throat. Fighting the fear, Minato continued upward.

He reached the second floor. But the sight before him stilled his legs again. His teeth gnashed at the sight of Kushina's lifted body at the end of the hall, her arms and legs pierced into the wall. She lifted her head to him, eyes wet and red. And she whimpered again. Weak. Helpless. Her blood pooled on the floor, where the basket holding their child lay. It split Minato's mind apart to remember his training, to remain where he stood, and to assess the problem.

His eyes scoured the shadows around his wife, almost like the darkness itself crucified her. In fact, the darkness _did_ crucify her. "Minato... Help," Kushina whispered.

Just as Minato stepped forward, a voice came-harsh and assertive-only meters away. "Funny thing, this... matrimony business."

Anything Minato was about to do or think was forgotten. He fell into a hardened stance, eyes as sharp as the blade in his grip. Soft footsteps echoed in the hall, and a shadowed man emerged from a nearby room. He leaned against the wall between Minato and his family, idly picking his thumbnail with a familiar blade.

"Some men can't stand their wives. Others can't seem to get enough of them. Regardless of which _you_ are, in the end it seems you can't stop the people you love from dying." As the man finished, he threw the weapon at Minato's feet. And Minato realized, with another cold chill, that the blade was one of his own.

Minato lifted a careful eye to the stranger. "Who are you?" His voice was direct and firm. As cold as the air around them.

The man raised a brow. "Hn. Heaven forbid I break into one's home without getting that question," he said with a long sigh, his breath fogging the air.

Minato ignored his 'guests' snide remark. "Release my wife, or I'll kill you... _slowly,_" he ordered.

The man scoffed, "Haven't been here five minutes and I'm already accused of crimes I didn't commit?" His eye gleamed at Minato. "You should be more observant."

Minato's eyes returned to the bound Kushina. The darkness around her rippled like a black pond, shapes twisting and turning. Like a waterfall, shadows fell from the wall, giving a new shape. It was swift, deathly silent, and before long, had swam to the stranger's side. The shape rose, taller and taller, until it took a human form. Minato narrowed his eyes, the tingle on his flesh now accompanied by a lack of air.

"Konbanwa, Hokage-dono," came a deep and commanding voice.

Minato ignored-tried to ignore-the subtle peace behind that tone. He also couldn't shake the absurdity of the new strangers height. "I'm only going to say this once." Minato hardened his fighting stance. "Get. Out. Of my home."

The tall one raised a defensive palm. "Peace, young leader. We have but a simple objective," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Cooperate and everyone walks away unharmed."

Minato bared his clenching teeth. "My wife doesn't seem 'unharmed'," he seethed.

"Ah, yes. Awful business, _that_. But surely her husband is more... reasonable."

"Take it from us, kid," the not-so-tall stranger chimed in. "You're on the ground-floor of an _amazing_ opportunity."

Minato's eyes narrowed again. "You... Both of you. I should have known he let me off too easy," he said.

This gave the two strangers a moment of pause. And a chuckle escaped the taller shadow. "Good heavens. Surely you aren't implying that we're associated with a single-cell pollination like _him_." He appeared offended.

"Masked fighters. Bah!" the other man waved carelessly. "Not our cup of tea. Faceless cowards, and such."

This coming from those hiding in the shadows. Minato _wanted_ to say that. But given the delicacy of the scenario, it'd be unwise. Instead, he assessed what little he gained from his observations. If he was honest with himself, he'd smile at the challenge. They were both certainly attuned with their elements, as the chill and the darkness could attest. The shorter man made it cold. The taller made it darker. He could gather that much. And only that much. They must've watched him during his recent battles. Gauging him. Waiting for him.

They were professionals, to be sure. They had planned this. Thoroughly. A smile broke across Minato's face, realizing they hadn't planned thoroughly enough. He had Hiraishin seals scattered all through his home. Best precaution ever conceived, if he said so himself. Then he made the fatal mistake of blinking. And the tall one was gone.

Minato's breath hitched in his throat. And as his heart suffered a numbing drop, Minato spun around, and the staircase was gone. The bottom floor was gone. The walls, the ceiling. All of it, swallowed by darkness. Minato ground his teeth, noting the snowflakes falling from a nonexistent sky, coating the darkness like falling stars. Minato drew a sharp breath, realizing his second mistake. And when he turned back, the other stranger was gone. And so were his wife and child.

Minato knew the score. He knew what this was. But he also knew if he wanted to see his family again, he'd tread lightly. He stilled his haggard breaths, ignoring the now much colder air. Minato straightened his posture, and stared bravely into the dark.

"What do you want?" Minato's effort to remain calm was transparent. He knew that. "What do you hope to gain?"

He was answered by heavy, yet quiet footsteps. And from his peripheral, emerged the tall one. Walking calmly with his side exposed to Minato.

Holding. His. Child.

"You've sacrificed for your home. You've defeated the Kyuubi," the man said, considering Minato for only a moment. "I suppose you've earned an answer."

It wasn't all that assuring, really. Now Minato was certain that his odd company knew of his battle. Worse, they knew he was weakened. "_We've been watching you, kid,_" came the bringer of cold, his voice echoing through the dark.

Minato's shoulders tensed. "How long..." his voice was flat, threatening, even.

The bringer of dark fully turned to his host, the infant gently cradled in one massive arm. "Always..."

Minato calculated his response, "To what end?"

The tall stranger remained silent for a hot moment. As the infant began to stir awake in his arm, he trailed his gaze down to him, then back to Minato. "Soon."

Minato closed his eyes for only a moment. When he opened them, he was smiling, "If you've watched us for as long as you say, you'd know you've picked the wrong house." And with that, he drove his signature blade into his own leg.

The darkness rippled again, fading ever so slightly. "KUSHINA, NOW!" Just as the darkness returned, Minato was tackled off by a lump of golden chains.

And the Genjutsu shattered like frozen glass. Minato's home was restored, and as his body flew over the stairs, his smile remained. He ripped the blade from his bleeding leg, and threw it like a dart at the tall stranger. With a mere thought, Minato was hovering inches from his face. A face that was delivered a swift, unforgiving kick. Minato's spine went rigid, and his eyes went rampant.

The man hadn't budged. Not even an inch. "Ough..." he muttered.

To his horror, Minato realized his third-and possibly last-mistake. It was still snowing. Fate must've smiled at that, for no sooner had he realized it, the snow gathered between the two in a sphere. Minato whispered a sharp curse as a thick funnel of snow pushed into his chest, launching him back over the stairs.

The two strangers stood reunited, stalk-still with a now crying Naruto in the tall one's arm. He stared back down to the infant, fondly and carefully. "Hush, little one. You are safe."

The shorter man turned to his cohort. "You know the red head broke free, right?"

"Wait, _what?_"

As the tall stranger turned around, Kushina was indeed free, mere inches from him with kunai in hand. "Release, Naruto! NOW!" she demanded.

He lifted an arm. And that arm was swiftly impaled. As Kushina froze where she stood, the man looked at the child once more. "Naruto, eh?"

Kushina shrieked in rage, twisting the blade lodged in his arm. With a noticeable wince, he glared down at the mad woman. He latched his grip to Kushina's shirt, and easily slid her rigid frame aside. With a decisive nod, he deemed their business done. Until a slicing crunch erupted beside him. He slowly lifted his head, and turned to the source.

Eyes hollowed and dim. Blood splattered on a delicate face. A blade of ice protruding from Kushina's chest. "Was that _entirely_ necessary?!"

The shorter man scoffed. "Well, why else would you push her in my direction?" He kicked the choking woman from his blade, and swiped it clean. "You know I get twitchy."

Just before Kushina's body hit the floor, Minato flashed to the kunai earlier thrown at his feet. His teeth clenched tight, his eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. His mind lurched as the blood pooled under her. He couldn't believe she actually tried to attack them... much less believe that she was now lying on the floor dying.

"K-Kushina..." He gnarled, clinching his fists tight enough to draw blood.

Minato's years of training flew out the window, as did his self control. These men-these _bastards_-barged into his home, crucified his wife, mocked him, took their child and now... _this_.

"Hhmm. Unfortunate." The taller stranger sighed.

"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you'd kept a leash on the bitch..." The shorter man retorted as he scratched the back of his head.

And that was it... Minato snapped. "I'll KILL YOU!" He kicked the blade at his feet, shooting it at the shorter man, who flicked it away with his own.

The deflected kunai fell between the men. Minato flashed to it, gripping two orbs of whirling chakra, plunging them toward the objects of his hatred. But every gruesome fantasy that ended with blood-curdling screams and repainted walls were not realized. No. His limbs were locked in place, smothered by tendrils of darkness. He scowled down at the hindrance. And to his absolute horror, his own shadow was the culprit.

"You're anger is delicious, but it won't solve anything, kid," the shorter man mocked.

With a dangerous glint in his eye, Minato's body vanished with a pop of smoke, and left the whirling orbs idly floating. In another pop of smoke, the orbs dissipated, and from the cloud, came two clones; as enraged as their progenitor. With kicks, punches, back-hands, and uncivilized curses, they attacked the intruders. With little success.

The tall stranger back handed one clone. Even as it dispersed on contact, he remained unflinching. The shorter man's frozen blade clashed against the other clone's knife. In a yellow flash, the clone was before the taller man, and wrested Naruto from his grip.

Blue eyes whipped up to the shadowed behemoth, silent and unmoving. With a sharp grunt, the stranger's back arched forward, and the Minato clone-and Naruto-flashed from the scene. Just as the large body hit the floor, it broke into a heavy black mist, choking the air all the more. The real Minato stood slack jawed where the man once was.

"Ooh! What you did there, kid... I _seen_ it." The shorter man enthused. "Planting one of your funky seals on the boy's blanket in the chaos."

"Clever." echoed the other stranger. Minato narrowed his eyes, scanning his surroundings. "It may have worked... if not for your _other_ failure." The darkness churned and rippled from the wall beside the shorter intruder. And with those heavy footsteps, the pair was side by side once more. Completely unaffected.

The bringer of dark turned to Minato, something small hanging from his hand. With a careless toss, the object tumbled in a bloody heap to Minato's feet. The Hokage's eyes narrowed at the severely wounded toad.

"S-Sorry Boss... I wasn't fast enough," it said.

Minato softened his gaze, and scooped the little creature in his grasp. "No apologies. Go get some rest." With another pop of smoke, Minato's summon was relieved.

So much for that idea, Minato thought. No toad, no whistle to blow. No whistle to blow, no ANBU to assist. The only saving grace? He was alone with his 'guests'. With shoulders squared, and his son safely hidden, Minato faced his opponents with slightly restored courage. That is, until their combined laughter stabbed in his ears like bundled knives.

"You are truly a resourceful adversary, Hokage-dono," the bringer of dark chuckled.

"All too true! But let's be honest; did you actually think we wouldn't notice that little summoning after your trip down the stairs? So obvious. Hilarious beyond rational thought-but obvious, " the bringer of cold demeaned.

Of course... _Of course_. Minato now knew the extent of his mistakes. He had underestimated his foes. And was now paying the price. With a curse rolling beneath his tongue, Minato pushed his weary mind for new answers. Then, more laughter burst into the dark halls. And so came a sight that would haunt Minato for the rest of his days.

The taller man lifted one massive arm skyward. And from the blackened ceiling floated a blanket-less Naruto. If Minato's eyelids had pulled back any further, his eyes would have fallen out.

"Don't look so surprised," the tall foe mocked, cradling the bare child. "None can escape the darkness within."

At that point, nothing mattered. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Yondaime Hokage. Respected and honored Shinobi. None of it. Whatever plan that may have come to him during that short reprieve, was doused by his rage. He coiled back, ready to silence these fiends once and for all... Then his stomach lurched. Minato drew a sharp breath at the sudden pain. He whipped his eyes down, holding the scream throbbing behind his throat.

The bringer of cold threw his head back and laughed. Long and loud. "Not even you!"

Minato squirmed. Minato shouted. But no matter how loudly he cursed the shadows that smothered his legs-his torso-his neck-he could do nothing. "Let him go! LET MY SON GO!"

The tall man glance at the sleeping child, then back at Minato. "You want him?" he inquired, his voice barely above a whisper. "_Take him_..."

Minato's squirms deflated to pathetic twitches. And as the lurch in his stomach burned and burned, he realized his chakra was completely gone. As empty as his hopes. So he did the one thing his determination enabled him. He screamed.

The strangers turned, skulking into the shadows. The shorter man chuckled lightly his frozen blade clicking and crackling back into his hand.

Minato's eyes shifted left-his wife dead on the floor. His eyes shifted right-a discarded basket that once held his child. He peered straight-the usurpers of his lineage vanishing into the abyss. And finally...

All faded to black, echoing the deep, peaceful voice he'd never forget, would never forgive.

"Such... cherished existence."

* * *

_**Alright people, we're gonna make this as clear as humanly possible. If you want high quality chapters, you. Must. Have. Patience. Both of us have worked very hard on this project for a very long time. And we're both proud to FINALLY post it. Constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated.** _


End file.
